I Love You
by Ashes Forgotten
Summary: LJ: Love, a story for the non-believer. The classic story of a simple relationship that brought about the romance of an era. One-shot.


__

I love you

Do you know what that person is? The one who had the oh so brilliant idea of stringing those three words together. Well I do.

That person was an idiot, yes that's right, an idiot. A complete and total idiot to the third degree. Love doesn't exist, it's physically impossible and the entire human race is a bunch of peanut-heads for believing that crap. Actually in concept, it's a really complex matter that many psychologists have devoted their lives to figuring out. Confused yet?

Well I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Lily Evans, just Lily, nothing fancy. I'm seventeen, a resident of the United Kingdom, and a witch. A witch you might ask. But those are only in stories, aren't they? That's what I thought for the first eleven years of my life that was until the summer before Senior High. I got this letter from an owl and here I am now, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's thought to be located somewhere in Scotland, but to tell you the truth, I haven't a clue where it could be. Hogwarts is unplottable, so of course I don't know where it is located. It's just every September 1st, we travel north on the Hogwarts Express, which is the school train. 

I'm pretty intellectual for my age, or so I've been told. I'm also quite mature compared to the rest of the idiots going to my school. Make-up and boys mean nothing to me, they're only materialistic things that carry no meaning. Girls in my year are always fussing over me, saying that I could be so pretty if I took my nose out of a book. Then again, they wouldn't be so intellectually challenged if they bothered to remove their heads from their arses. Idiots, yes that's them. And I'm just the red-haired bookworm to them. It doesn't bother me.

So you want a description of me? Looks aren't important, nor should you care about what I look like. It's not like you'll understand what I'm trying to get across anyway. But since I was asked so politely, I'll consent to the request. I have red hair, it's dark and straight, and I couldn't give two flying pigs about it. I also have green eyes, nothing special about them, they're just . . . green. I'm not tall, nor am I short. I'm just me. As I've already stated, looks don't have any affect on me. Brains on the other hand . . .

If you haven't gathered by now, I'm rather practical. I've spent my whole life spewing off psychological dung to explain the stuff I don't understand. I don't like the empty feeling of a void of knowledge, which I get when I don't understand something. So my automatic excuse is to make up some scientific or psychological explanation that makes no sense to a person that has more then three brain cells, but fortunately most people don't exceed their capacity of one brain cell. That's why I can't except the concept of love, there is no explanation for it.

Why am I rattling on like this? It has a point, it's just hard to get out, because it really doesn't make sense. Why would I, Lily Evans, find myself questioning things such as love when there are people out there that are in need of help? Because of this stupid, yes stupid for the lack of a vocabulary at this point in time, boy. 

Earlier above you might remember me saying something along the lines of I don't care about boys. Well I don't, not like most normal girls do. Or rather I didn't, but now I do. It's complicated. You see, I'm stubborn and set in my ways, that is why this is so difficult. This _boy_ changed everything for me, and I hate it, just like I hate him. So who is this boy that has my emotions conflicting? I'll tell you whom, that _stupid_ James Potter.

James Potter. The name makes me want to regurgitate my lunch, yet it also makes my stomach want to explode into a bunch of butterflies. Why? Because I love him, well I just like him a lot. James Potter is from one of those rich, pureblood families. You know the ones that have everything? Well he has everything in the world and you know what, he gave it all away just to be with me. His family wasn't fond of muggles or muggleborns, which includes me. Not to mention James sacrificed himself for our son . . . and me. 

He was just another boy, in the beginning. Nothing special, though the majority of the school's female population would argue with me on that one. You know the type, the ones who don't know what a hairbrush is. James only had brown hair and gray eyes, he wasn't short, but he wasn't way too tall. He was just . . . James, and that's why I love him.

________________________________

"Lily wake up. Lily! Wake up! You're going to be late for class." A seventeen-year-old boy could be seen poking a lump on a couch, a lump that ended rolling off the couch and knocking the boy down.

"What?"

"Wake up sleepy head, you're going to be late." From the lump, which was really just a bundle of blankets, emerged a red-haired girl, who was in the process of yawning. 

"It's Saturday Sirius."

"No it isn't."

"Idiot." The girl rolled her eyes before pulling the blankets up around her and snuggling into them. The boy, in response to her spoiling of his plan, prodded her once more. 

"Idiot this, idiot that. Don't you know anything better then that?" A slight thumping noise could be heard in the background as another boy came running down the staircase that led to the boy's dormitories. 

"Leave her alone Sirius."

"James. Lily here is sadly mistaken. She seems to think it's Saturday, when in fact it's Monday and she's going to be late for class."

"Actually, you're both wrong. It's Sunday."

The bundle of blankets rolled over before a muttered word could be heard from within, "Idiots."

________________________________

"Students!" An elderly wizard stood up among the throngs of students that flooded the dining hall. Silence quickly took over the room as all eyes went up to watch their beloved Headmaster.

"Thank you. There is only one morning announcement today. Seventh years, there is a class meeting tonight in the Hall, after dinner. So please stay behind. Prefects of fifth and sixth year will be in charge of the commons for the duration of the meeting. House Heads are expected to attend this meeting, as are staff members that this meeting concerns. After the meeting graduation plans will be discussed. Will the Head Boy and Girl please see me during break? That is all." The man sat down and chatter resumed, just another ordinary day.

________________________________

"Students, calm down. Seventh years! Quiet down and find your seats. Slytherins on the left, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the middle, and Gryffindors on the right, with the Prefects sitting in the front rows. Now go on, take your seats. Head Boy and Girl up front. Potter! Up here now!" A stern witch stood at the front of the crowd, letting her wand bang against the High Table at which the staff sat. 

"Now Miss Evans will give the agenda for the meeting and then we can begin." The professor sat down as the red-haired girl got up from her chair and moved towards the podium. 

"This meeting will begin with an address from Headmaster Dumbledore that deals with our seventh year projects. Then Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will go over graduation requirements. Finally Professor Sinistra will discuss with us the NEWTS. After the professors have spoken the Head Boy and I will begin the graduation meeting, which at that time all not interested may leave. At that meeting plans for the ceremony and Seventh Year community project and gift will be discussed. Headmaster Dumbledore?" Lily closed her folder and stepped back from the podium, allowing the aged wizard to step up and begin his speech.

"As you know part of graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is completing an assigned academic project. Groups are in twos, randomly picked, as are the topics, which originate from all covered material from your seven years here at this school. Projects must be completed by June eighth or else you and your partner will not be graduating. Topics and partners will be assigned tonight. Everything has already been sorted out and no changes shall be made unless dire circumstances deem it so. Listen carefully for your name and your partner's name. Please remain seated until all names have been called. Then proceed to the professor that is in charge of your house. These projects are to be completed outside of the classroom, though some teachers may let class go early for extra time in the library."

Students began to eye one another with curiosity as names began to be called. It wasn't so much as who would partner with whom as it were which topics they would be assigned, most hoping for a free ride topic. The chatter died down quickly as names began to be called out.

"The pairings for the Gryffindor house are as follows - Melissa Valdez and Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Audrey Lawson and Janelle Williams, Arabella Jackson and Roan Figg, James Potter and Lily Evans. Now for the Ravenclaw house . . ."

________________________________

"We never did get to discuss the community service project Lily." James looked up from the pile of papers he was currently sifting through, turning his gaze towards Lily who was busy highlighting text.

"It was getting late. No one could get off the topic of the ceremony. We're supposed to turn in an outline by the end of the week. Since our class isn't interested in the project I propose that we pick it and get it started. If they don't like it then fine, they can deal with it."

"I see. That makes sense. Any suggestions?"

"Two things could be possible. The children's wing at St. Mungo's is in desperate need of repair, but they don't have the funding or manpower to fix it. We could do that . . . or we could help something closer to home. Maybe the Lower East Side of Hogsmeade, you know where the Shrieking Shack is? Well the homes around there are falling apart, children need food as do parents. It needs some cheering up. What do you think?"

"I like both of those ideas. It's a shame we can't do them both."

"We can, though it'd take up more time. Two houses take one project and another two take the other. We'd probably group them Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The two of us would oversee both projects, Gryffindor could be in charge of the Hogsmeade project and Ravenclaw could be in charge of St. Mungo's."

"It could work. Let's draw out that outline for the project at a later date. Now about our own project, you know the one that deals with us graduating? What's the topic and what should we do?" The stack of papers was dropped onto the table as James moved over to Lily's couch and flopped down, yanking the manila folder off of her lap and beginning to flip through it.

"Since you have the folder in your possession now, without asking mind you, why don't you read the topic aloud?"

"Drop the act Reina."

"Reina?"

"Means queen, royalty . . . the princess thing is way to overrated. Now do you want to hear the topic or not?" A slender eyebrow was raised by Lily as James talked, before long she was rolling her eyes and propping her feet up on him, showing him all the respect that he deserved.

"Go on Mister Know-it-all."

"You're feet stink, wash them. Our topic deals with the Avada Kedavra curse. We're supposed to research it, find out its origins, and explain why it can't be blocked. Just great, one of the hard ones, so much for sleeping this project off!"

"You're seventeen years old James, grow up already and stop slacking off. Now how do we plan to go about this project?"

"The library of course. Look up all books on the subject. You're an expert at magical theory, always coming up with that bloody crap. I'm sure you can develop or redo an existing theory on the curse. I'll find the background information. What we should do is find possible ways to block it. Maybe we'll find something."

"I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired. Are we done yet?" To prove her statement, Lily let out a rather unlady like yawn before rubbing her eyes.

"I wish. Not that I detest your presence or anything, it's just I want some sleep too. We still have to go over the ceremony decisions made tonight and double check them. Lay down and close your eyes while I read off the things." James leaned over and put their project folder on the table before picking up another notepad and flipping through it.

"I would, but you see you invaded my space and are taking up the couch."

"So?" The answer he received in return was a grumble as Lily shifted around and lay down, resting her head against the side of his leg, letting her eyes slip close.

"Cute, really. Now the majority of the class voted on our graduation colors to be green and purple due to the Sirius incident. You know how everyone follows him around. Seeing as we have executive powers I say we override that vote and move to change the colors to gold and silver."

"Mmhmm . . . "

"Alright Lily, I'm changing the colors to asparagus and pink."

"Mmhmm . . ."

"Gold and silver it is then."

". . ."

"Night Lily." The only response James got was a soft snore.

________________________________

"So James . . . do you like her?" Four teenage boys were spread across the messy dormitory, idly chatting and stuffing their faces with junk food. 

"Who are you talking about Remus?" James was draped over the side of his bed, flipping through an old quidditch magazine and eating a bag of Cauldron Cakes.

"Lily of course," the curled up ball responded before uncurling and sitting up. After a few stretches he moved over towards Sirius and grabbed a chocolate frog to eat.

"Yeah." 

"I knew it!" Sirius, who had been fiddling with some gadget, gave a small squeal.

"And the big deal is?"

"Nothing James, nothing. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know Peter. I doubt she likes me back."

"She does, she has to."

"Peter is right James. Just go ahead and ask her, no harm in trying."

"Yeah . . .maybe." 

________________________________

"Hey Lily, wait up!" The red-haired girl stopped in her tracks to turn around, waiting for James to catch up with her. Books were clutched tightly to her stomach as she moved from one foot to the other in an impatient motion.

"I'm waiting. Hurry up, I need to turn these books in." 

"Yeah, hold on. I can only run so fast." A moment later and James was by her side, giving her a small poke on the nose. "Mind if I walk with you to the library?"

"Not at all James. In fact you can carry a couple of these books, since they deal with _our_ project." The impish grin was returned as she dropped two books into his awaiting arms, keeping another three for herself, but making sure that James got the two heaviest ones.

"At least I know my purpose in life now."

"And what is that?"

"To carry books for damsels in distress, such as yourself."

"Aww, such high hopes. And here I was thinking that I was getting special treatment. So what's the occasion?"

"Occasion? What do you mean Lily?" The two continued the trek to the library, walking next to each other and laughing.

"Well it's not everyday you run down a hallway just to walk to the library with me."

"Is too, I did it only yesterday."

"You wanted something from me yesterday, remember. So now I must ask the next question, what do you need this time?"

"I'm shocked Lily! Thinking I actually want something, well actually I do."

"Figures. And what are you wanting?"

"Many things. But I just want to ask a simple question."

"Well then, go on and ask."

"What are you doing Saturday?" He said this as the arrived at the doors to the library. After asking his question, James simply stood there, waiting for Lily to reply.

"This Saturday? Nothing, why? Is there a quidditch match I don't know about, or a meeting?"

"No actually, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. I was wondering, if you aren't going with anyone that is, would you like to give me the pleasure of your company?"

"Are you asking me out on a date James?"

"Yes."

"Well then . . . sure."

"Really Lily?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I thought that you wouldn't say yes, but this is great. Meet you down in the common room at twelve?"

"Sure. Now if you don't mind, I have work to get done if I'm not going to be here Saturday." The books were handed over to Lily as she went into the library, leaving him with a small wave.

________________________________

Saturday came quickly and soon Lily and James were on their way to Hogsmeade. Both wore the muggle part of their school uniforms, as it was required, with a lightly cloak draped over their shoulders.

"Pretty day." In contrast the sky was covered with dark gray storm clouds, that clearly prophesized rain. Already it was drizzling and a chill breeze floated through the air.

"Lovely sarcasm Lily, just lovely. So what to do first?"

"Well I know you want to go to Zonko's and Honeydukes, I need to stop by the book store for a quick moment, and we both want to go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll go to Zonko's and the bookstore first, since they're the farthest away. Then we can go to Honeydukes before heading over towards the Three Broomsticks."

"That's fine. It's wet." Green eyes turned themselves skyward as Lily looked up at the drizzling rain. 

"Of course it's wet you silly goose, it is rain! Now come on." James reached down to grab Lily's hand before dragging her down the muddy road towards the infamous joke shop. All the while they were laughing, keeping up the playful atmosphere.

"You seem as if Christmas has come early James."

"Oh but it has Lily, it has! There is a new line of products that comes in stock today, and I want to see what it is." Still keeping hold of her hand, he nudged the door open before dragging them into the joke shop, which suspiciously smelt of dungbombs.

"Uhh . . . it smells of Sirius. Well go on James, where is it?" The small nose that adorned her face wrinkled slightly at the vile smell that wafted through the air. From the back a series of bangs could be heard before a dumpy old witch waddled out, covered in slime and smelling of cheese.

"James my dear! How are you? Sirius and Remus were in here earlier without you, I was worried that you had gone and gotten yourself killed. Who is that you have with you my dear?" The woman's voice was ancient sounding, but carried the biggest drop of sweetness to it as she embraced one of her favorite customers, covering him in slime.

"Grams! I knew Sirius had to be in here, it smells of his work. I'm still alive and kicking. What are you working on? How have you been? Oh, almost forgot. Grams, this is Lily Evans, she is a friend of mine from school. Lily this is Grams, or Miss Ella if you prefer. Her family is the one that runs Zonko's." Rapidly James spoke, returning the embrace and pushing Lily forward. 

"Hello there Miss Ella. I didn't know you and James were related. It's nice to meet you though." One of Lily's petite hands was extended in an offer of greeting.

Grams had something else in mind and soon Lily found herself on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug. "Such a sweet one James, where did you find her? Got a sense of humor too. James and I aren't actually related, he just calls me Grams . . . old family friends. Raised the boy in the art of pranking, that I did."

"Yes she did, I love my Grams. So what's this I hear about some new toys?" As soon as James spoke these words Grams stole him away from Lily to show him the new line of prank utensils. Lily contented herself to browsing the store, purchasing some frog spawn and a biting teacup for her sister. An hour later James finally returned, a shopping bag in hand. In the other hand was two cookies, one he soon handed over to Lily.

"A present from the beloved Grams. She says that I should bring you back soon. Off to the bookstore now?"

"Yes. I just need to pick up the third volume to one of my book series. Now come on!" The two ducked out of the store and ran across the street, trying to avoid the rain that was now falling heavier then before. 

"And what book might this be?"

"The series? It's all about charms, and different varieties. But this particular volume deals with ancient charms and the last portion is about dark magic, which will be useful for our project."

"I see, always the studious one are you not?"

"Shut up and hold my bag like a good date."

"Yes ma'am." James stood by the door with both bags as Lily walked towards the counter, pulling out some money, which was then handed over to the clerk in exchange for her book. Upon returning the book was slipped into her bag and James was dragged back out into the rain. After the bookstore they went to Honeydukes for some candy before heading over to the local pub, The Three Broomsticks.

"Lily, want to find us a table while I order the drinks? Butterbeer right?"

"Yeah. I see a couple of open ones towards the back, look for me there." The two split off for a moment, Lily to go find a seat and James to get the drinks for the bartender. Lily found a small table for the two of them in the back corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the rowdy crowd. She dropped the bags down and curled up in one of the seats, waiting for James who soon turned up, two tankards in hand.

"Here you go dear Lily."

"Yum. I always love the taste of butterbeer, nothing can cheer you up like it can."

"You're weird."

"If I'm so weird, then why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Because."

"Because why James?"

"Because I like you."

"Oh. It's still raining."

"Yeah, it is. What do you want to do after this?"

"Walk."

"In the rain?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Not a clue Lily, not a clue." 

________________________________

The next day dawned dark and dreary, as any other day would dawn in Hogwarts. The day before James had gotten Lily to agree to another date, one that dealt with studying. They had agreed to meet in the common room before walking to the library together.

Five minutes past eleven James jumped down the stairs and ran over to where Lily sat, patiently waiting for the late James. "So sorry Lily."

"It's ok James."

"Sirius got stuck in the shower."

"I don't even want to know."

"Ready?" Lily gave a small nod before dropping the book she'd been reading to pass the time, onto the table and grabbing her bag. 

  
"Yeah, I guess so."

"So how are you?"

"That same as always, just fine. And you? Besides stressed over being late, because Sirius got stuck in the shower?"

"Just dandy. So Lily I have question."

"Another one? You're full of questions lately James. So what is it this time?"

"Well since technically we're on a date. Seeing as I _asked_ you to go on a study date, would it be all right if I held your hand?" A reddish tint crept over James' cheeks as he looked from Lily to the wall, averting his attention away to hide his embarrassment. 

"How polite. Yes you may." Her own blush was taking over, adding color to the pale cheeks as fingers entwined and the two walked to the library hand and hand, chatting away as if there were no tomorrow.

________________________________

Three weeks passed with a few dates here and there between the two seventeen-year-old children. The weather continued to carry on the dreary chill, letting little golden drops of sunlight pass through the thick clouds that had taken over the sky. Spirits were at an all time high as the holiday season quickly approached. 

"Hey James, Sirius, and Remus," came the usual greeting from the vibrant auburn-haired girl. A simple, but dazzling, smile was given to each in turn as she plopped herself down at the table, setting her books to the side and gathering some food onto the empty plate in front of her. 

"Hey Lils." 

"Morning Sunshine."

"It's evening Sirius and yeah, hey Lily."

"Idiots." She shook her head lightly before attempting to strike up some more conversation.

"So boys, how was your day? Didn't kill anyone today . . . did you?"

"Nope, everyone was left in one piece today. Seems that Remus, Sirius, and I have a case of laziness. We didn't feel like pulling any pranks . . . takes too much energy." This caused Lily to drop her fork down quickly and lean over, letting her wrist press against James' forehead.

"Excuse me? Are you sick or something? Maybe I wasn't hearing right, I could have sworn you said that you didn't feel like pulling pranks."

"Nope, it's true. We just aren't up to it and all of our ideas have been tried." Sirius nodded in agreement at both James and Remus' statements before shoveling a few more biscuits into his awaiting mouth.

"Yup."

"Sirius, chew with your mouth closed," Lily reprimanded. "Oh wait, I get it. You all are planning some big extravagant prank that will most likely take place right before the holidays." In response four identical mouths dropped open, revealing their rather disgusting contents.

"Man . . . you're good Lily." 

"Peter! You weren't supposed to actually _tell_ her! It was going to be a surprise. Do you now know what the word means?" Sirius leaned over to smack Peter upside the head, sending his head right into the mashed potatoes. 

"Sirius, don't do that. Peter didn't mean to tell and besides, it isn't that hard to figure out that you guys are up to something. You are always up to something." 

"True. Sorry Peter, didn't mean for the potato thing to happen."

"Hey Lily."

The girl looked up from her shepherd's pie to glance over at the boy next to her. "Yes James?"

"I have a question for you."

"You always have a question for me James, I'm your answer box apparently. What is it?"

"Feel like a stroll around the lake?"

"It's raining James."

"Yeah so? A little rain doesn't hurt."

Quietly a sigh escaped from between her lips as she looked up at the drizzling sky shown on the ceiling. "Fine James, I'll consent to a stroll in the rain." 

"Well then, put down the fork and stand up." Grabbing his bag he stood up before slinging it over his shoulder and offering a hand to Lily, who grumbled slightly and took the hand, fingers entwining.

"If I get sick because of this little adventure James then I'm going to make sure I bring you down with me."

"How nice of you to think of my health like that." 

Both teenagers begin to grin as they left the Great Hall and ventured outside, hand in hand. Raindrops slowly fell from the blackened sky, taking rest on already saturated surfaces. 

" It's wet James."

"That would be the rain Lily. Here I was thinking that you were the smart one."

"Idiot."

"Now, now Lily, no name calling. Care to dance?"

"In the rain?"

"Yes in the rain, outside of the castle, by the lake." The two had arrived to the bank of the lake and were placidly looking over the rippled surface.

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, but it could hurt a lot dear Lily." James smiled softly before taking the girl into his arms, letting his hands rest on the small of her back. The smile was contagious and soon caught onto the features of Lily, who lazily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And how would it hurt sir?"

"Well, you could slip and fall."

"You'd catch me with those Quidditch reflexes."

"Too true, then maybe you would be stolen away by the giant squid and eaten for an after-dinner snack."

"He wouldn't be able to get me, you're still holding me and you'd fight him off."

"Also true, well then I could tread on those dainty feet until they bleed."

"Ah, but you know how to dance and you care to much to hurt my feet."

"Fine. You win, you won't get hurt by dancing with me." 

"Told you so."

"Hush child, you're ruining the moment." Rain continued to fall upon the dancing couple, soaking through their hair and clothes. 

"What moment?"

"This one Lily. I have yet another question for you."

"Figures, go on." The red-haired girl moved her head off his shoulder to look up at his face, rain dripping down his head and onto her.

"Well, we've gone on a few dates and I really do like you Lily. So I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend as in a girl who is your friend or girlfriend as in a steady companion?"

"Lily . . . you know what I mean." 

"You're right, I do know."

"So do I get an answer?"

"Yes."

"Yes I get an answer or yes you'll go steady with me?"

"Yes to both."

In response James leaned his head down, eyes slipping closed as lips lightly brushed against those of Lily. He held her closer to him as the rain continued to downpour, letting lips receive another kiss.

________________________________

December turned into January, which passed onto February, quickly changing into March. Fresh layers of snow and frost covered the winter wonderland, while signs of spring struggled to show through the blanket. A cold sun continously shined, the air contained the fresh promise of spring and new life. Lily and James had been together for four months and everyday was like the first. 

"Oh Lily!" James leaned over the stairwell leading up to the girls' dormitory, his call echoing up through the stone walls.

"What James?"

"We have Astronomy in five minutes and it's in the North Tower. Just thought you'd like to know."

"I'm coming, let me find my book. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Sorry, I was busy fighting with Sirius over the last dungbomb." Seconds later Lily bounded down the stairs, often skipping steps, before landing with a thump at James' feet, her robes astray.

"We're going to be late!"

"Calm down Lily and straighten yourself out." With one hand he pulled her up and with the other he brushed back her hair, letting her fix her robes and hat.

"Am I fixed?"

"Yes. Now come on." The two stumbled out of the portrait hole and took off running down the empty corridors, their late footsteps ringing out.

Ten minutes later they skidded to a stop in front of the entrance to the North Tower, heavy breathing could be heard as the pushed open the door and stumbled in. Professor Sinistra, the middle-aged Astronomy professor, turned her head to glance at the Head Boy and Girl.

"You two are late. Explain."

Lily opened to her mouth to apologize, but soon closed when James butted in with an excuse.

"So sorry ma'am. One of the first years had a horrid nightmare and ended up spooking out the rest of her dormitory. Lily needed help consoling the poor children and it set us behind on our schedules."

"That's ok dearie. Are the little ones ok?" James nodded in response to the teacher before pulling Lily along in search of a table.

"James," Lily hissed quietly." I can't believe you just blantenly lied to a teacher!" 

"A few white lies never hurt a person before. Besides, I just saved our arses. Now sit down and pay attention before she yells at us." He reached up and dragged her down into a seat at one of the back tables. 

Class continued on for another hour before the teacher excused them early due to her having to leave early in the morning for some Astronomy convention in New Zealand. 

"Come on Lily, don't be like this. I said I was sorry."

"That still doesn't make it right James. You shouldn't have lied to her." Lily glanced around at the emptying classroom before slamming her book shut and storming over to the balcony, used for stargazing. 

"I didn't it to save us Lily. We both would have gotten detention for being late."

"It still doesn't make it right. What if she checks up on the first years? What if she asks McGonagall about it? Did you even stop to think of that?"

"Oh please Lily, we're the Head Boy and Girl, she believes us, trust me."

"That's abusing your privilege James." Sighing quietly she leaned over the balcony and glanced towards the frost-covered forest. 

"Please don't be mad at me Lily, please." James followed after her, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. "Forgive me, please?"

"Fine."

"Lily . . ."

"I said I forgive you James."

"It's not that. I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me? Run out of things to ask finally?" 

"I love you."

". . ." Lily remained quiet as James held her. A lone tear slid down her cheek as he said those three words to her. 

"Say something, please?"

"Oh James . . ."

"What's wrong? Lily?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I can't say it back to you James. I can't say something that I don't believe in." James loosened his hold on the girl and turned her around to face him, identical tears cascaded down cheeks as eye locked with eye.

"What do you mean? You don't believe in love?"

"Yes. I like you James, I like you a lot, but I can't love you, I don't know how to."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry James, I really am." Finally Lily tore her eyes away from James to look down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Lily, I'll wait. That's what love is all about, waiting for the other person."

"What do you mean you'll wait?"

"I'll wait until you figure out what love is. I want to be the one you learn with Lily."

"And if I never believe?"

"Then I'll be just as happy with what we have now."

"Oh James . . ." The two leaned in closer for a kiss, but were interrupted by a shuffling sound behind them.

"What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't you two be heading back to your dormitories." Professor Sinistra stood behind them, an amused expression on her aged face.

"Sorry Professor, James and I were just discussing a private matter and lost track of time. I hope you have a wonderful time at the convention." Lily turned away from James and walked back over to their desk before grabbing her books and heading towards the door.

"Oh I will. We're dealing with those blasted fire pixies that cause what the muggles call the Southern Lights. Nigh dearies."

James nodded before following out after Lily. His hand quickly found her empty one as they silently walked down the hallway.

"I can't believe you just lied to her Lily."

"I didn't lie to the professor, I merely stretched the truth dear James." The girl gave an impish smile to the boy next to her, earning herself a swat.

________________________________

"James. It's way past our bedtimes," Lily grumbled lightly after losing an outstanding match of wizard chess against James. 

"Just one more game?"

"No. You can play against yourself, but I'm going to go get some sleep." Leaving the chessboard she leaned over and kissed James softly before turning towards the dormitory stairs for the girls.

"Night Lily. I love you."

"Night James."

________________________________

"You feeling better Remus?" The full moon had been two nights before and the four pranksters were finishing their recovery from the night of fun, or pain in the case of Remus. The tortured soul as bitten by a werewolf at the ripe age of three and from then on the full moon was the bane of his existence. The other three boys dedicated three years of their life to helping their beloved friend, until finally in the beginning of fifth year they were finally able to become animagus. From then on each full moon was spent galloping around throughout the forest, trying to make Remus forget that he was a savage beast.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?"

"Bloody perfect except for the teeth marks on my shoulder."

"From me James?"

"No, Peter got scared while riding on my back and clamped down pretty hard."

"I told you I was sorry Prongs," came the reply from underneath one of the four-poster beds. Another bed started to sound out in laughter as sparks shot out from beneath it and set the bed Peter resided under on fire.

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing Moony, care to give it a go?" Sirius muffled voice came from the offending bed as Peter tried to save his own bed from the flames.

"How about no. I find my bed rather comfy and I also value my hair. So Prongs my boy, what's this I hear about you telling Lily the big 'L' word?"

"What about it?" James responded nonchalantly, munching on a chocolate frog as two heads popped out from underneath the beds.

"What do you mean 'What about it'? You don't just go around every day telling every female that you meet that you love them."

"Padfoot is right James, you don't tell every girl that. So I'm guessing you told her?"

"Yeah, so? How'd you find out Moony?"

"I was in the common room one night and she was going up to bed and you told her."

"Oh."

"What, it wasn't the first time Prongs? Strange though, she didn't say it back to you."

"She didn't Moony?"

"No Wormtail, she didn't."

"Poor Prongs."

"Oh bloody hell, leave me alone you buggers. No she hasn't ever said she loves me and I don't care, I'm willing to wait for her."

"Woah, you are?"

"Yes Padfoot, I am."

________________________________

"Morning Lily!" James found a seat next to his girlfriend before pouring himself some cereal.

" 'ello James." Lily offered a smile, full of egg omelet and all.

"Charming Lily. Where you off to?"

"Tutoring some second years. How'd you guess I was in a hurry?"

"You talked with your mouth open, bad girl."

"Idiot." Lily managed to swallow the rest of her omelet before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Bye Lily. I love you."

"I know James, I know." With a sad smile she dashed out of the hall.

________________________________

The end of June approached quickly and soon the seventh years graduated from Hogwarts, leaving behind their beloved home of seven years. The Hogwarts Express pulled away with a sad toot, contrasting to the bright and sunny weather, which gave promise to the seventh years for a promising future.

"It's finally over," Sirius said with a sigh, as for once in his life he was serious.

"Don't try to sound so happy Sirius, it might hurt you." Remus gave a laugh before chucking a Betie Bott's Bean at him from his perch on top of the luggage rack.

"Bite me Moony. What are you doing up there?"

"It's comfortable up here."

"You two scare me," commented the fiery redhead as she glanced up from her book at the two children.

"Unfair judgement my dear. Look who you're dating, one of the biggest nuts of all time." Peter's comment was soon responded with a blow to his head due to a flying quaffle that James had been tossing back and forth with Sirius.

"James, that wasn't nice."

"Sorry Lily."

"So Marauders plus Lily, what are your delightful plans now that we're all grown up and on our own?"

"You are grown up yet Padfoot, you still act like a three-year-old."

"Shove it Prongs."

"I plan on finding a nice nine to five job with the Ministry. I've always wanted to become an Unspeakable." 

"How quaint Wormtail, working for Ministry. I'm going out for professional Quidditch. What team wouldn't want an outstanding beater such as myself? I'll be attracting all the ladies once I become rich and famous."

"Padfoot, if you play for Bulgaria I'll make sure to personally beat you to death. I don't know what I'm going to do, probably something with the Daily Prophet. I like writing."

"Remus, you'd make an awesome journalist."

"Thanks Lily, what about you?"

"Me? I've got an interview on Monday for the Department of Magical Law."

"You want to become an auror?"

"Nope, I want to be a lawyer, the one who prosecutes the criminals."

"Aww . . .how cute, a little girl sending big bad death eaters to Azkaban."

"Shut up Peter."

"Children, behave." James intervened between the impending fight that was bound to happen. 

"You haven't told us what you plan to do yet Prongs. You're always going on about you aren't sure yet and having to wait for something." Remus said before jumping off the luggage rack and landing on Sirius who had been banging his head against the window.

"Ow! Get off me you big oaf!" 

"I got accepted into Auror's Academy," said James quietly as all tussling stopped between the boys and eyes fell upon him.

"That's bloody brilliant mate! Congrats!"

"Great job Prongs."

"I knew you would James."

"Well done Prongs. Get the hell off of me Moony before I bash your head in!" Sirius screamed as he threw the blonde-haired boy off of him. The trained lurched forward, sending the teenagers flying, before coming to a complete stop. 

"This is it. The second we step off this train we'll never be able to go back."

"How sentimental Remus, but it's true. None of us will ever ride this train again. Oh what is Hogwarts going to do with out the Marauders? The halls will be quiet and will reek of silence. There won't be anyone to cause mischief!" Tears crept out of Sirius' eyes as he dragged his trunk out of the compartment.

"You left enough influence to create more spawns of you Sirius, don't worry." Lily shook her head before heading out after the boy, the rest following after her.

"And as always there will be a faithful Prefect to take away points and yell at them, and then that Prefect will become Head Girl and fall in love with one of those pranksters. It's doomed to happen!" Remus gave a quiet laugh as he prodded Sirius.

"You do realize that we can use our wands without getting in trouble now, right?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Our entire goal of passing those seven years is about to be accomplished!"

"And that goal is?"

"Lily my dear, don't be naïve. What have we always dreamed of? Why to hex Snape and Malfoy without getting detention, of course! Moony, Wormtail, let's move out." With that the three Marauders scurried down the packed corridor of the train, leaving Lily and James behind.

"Your friends are insane, watch them end up in Azkaban."

"Nah, they won't kill anyone or something like that, they know their limits." The two walked out onto the platform together before crossing over the barrier for the last time. Once in the muggle world they turned to face each other.

"Where are your folks meeting you?" Both trunks lay beside the two as they held hands, gazing at each other.

"Out front. Yours Lily?"

"I'm taking a bus home. Well, owl me?"

"I will. We'll see each other over the summer."

"I know. Bye James."

"Bye Lily, I love you."

"Bye James." She turned around and grabbed the feather-light trunk and started down the busy walkway, lost in her thoughts. Quickly though she turned around, eyes scanning the crowd before they spotted James' head surrounded by the mass of the crowd. 

Standing up on her trunk she screamed at the top of her lungs, "James wait! I love you too!" 

________________________________

There once was a girl who was so ordinary that she was the most beautiful thing. This girl soon became my purpose in life, the reason I woke up in the morning, the reason I even bothered to breathe at all. She was my other half. She made me complete.

My name is James Potter and I believe in love. I believe in love, because my entire life is Lily Evans, she is me and I am her.

THE END

________________________________

Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters and themes belong to J.K Rowlings.


End file.
